


You've Got Me Seeing Stars

by acindra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Jeremy and Ryan stumble around each other like newborn deer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotLostAnymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/gifts).



> Jeremy and Ryan are 18 and seniors in high school. I warn you, since they're in high school it's a bit cringe-y on purpose.

Jeremy was having an ok Monday.

Nothing bad had happened and it was already noon. He only had to bear a few more hours of pointless school before he got to go home.

He was the alone in the locker room. He had lunch after this gym period so he was taking his time getting dressed. He was a little disappointed he hadn’t been picked for dodgeball today, but it gave him time to do his math homework so it wasn’t a total loss. He was just tying up his shoes when a throat was cleared above him. He looked up to find Ryan Haywood, star of the soccer team, standing over him. Jeremy scrambled up off the bench and backed up, tripping a little over his feet.

“Hello.” Ryan said pleasantly. “Are you Jeremy Dooley?”

Jeremy swallowed, his fight or flight instincts kicking in and making his heart beat rapidly in his chest. “Depends on who’s asking.”

“Rumor is you’re gay?”

Jeremy’s stomach sank a little. He knew this day was going to come, but it was a cruel strike of fate for his crush to be the one to do it. “Listen. Can you avoid my face? I don’t want my mom to worry.” He could probably fight Ryan off with his martial arts skills, but Ryan definitely had friends that could back him up and there were only so many people Jeremy could take at a time.

“What?”

“I promise I’ll hold still and everything I just need you to not hit my face. Please?”

Ryan looked very confused. “I’m not going to hit you.”

“Then what are you going to do to me?” Jeremy asked, shrinking back. He glanced at Ryan’s hands, but didn’t see any knives or other weapons, not that that meant much.

“Nothing?”

Jeremy continued inching back and flinched when his back hit the lockers behind him with a clang.

“Are you ok?” Ryan asked, looking very concerned.

“Just peachy. Why were you looking for me if you’re not going to beat me up?”

Ryan scratched the back of his head, bashfully. “Ah. I uh. I heard you were gay and was wondering if-” his following words were muttered too quietly for Jeremy to hear.

“Sorry?”

Ryan cleared his throat. “I was wondering if… you would blow me?”

Jeremy blinked, dumbstruck. “You want me to blow you.” he asked in disbelief.

“Um. Yes.”

“Ok first of all, just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’ll just go down on any guy.” Jeremy tried to tamp down on the white hot rage that decided to make itself known. Half of him was yelling at the other half to just say yes but the rage was winning. “Second, getting me alone in the locker room where you could kick my shit in is possibly _the worst_ way to ask for a favor”

Ryan was making placating motions with his hands, saying “No!” over and over.

“Third, I’m sure this is a fucking prank and, guess what? It’s not fucking funny. So no, I will not blow you and you’re a piece of shit.” Jeremy was now wondering why he ever had a crush on Ryan, beyond aesthetic attraction.

Ryan was flustered. “No, I’m sorry! I fucked this up I didn’t mean- please just hear me out! I’m sorry!”

Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest, keenly aware that Ryan still had him backed up against the lockers with no easy way out.

“I didn’t mean it like that! I- I’m bi? And you’re cute! And when I heard you were gay I thought you might- And I wasn’t trying to scare you I just didn’t want anyone to overhear! Especially if you said no. It’s not a prank! I wouldn’t do that! I’m so sorry!”

Jeremy fought down a blush as he registered that Ryan thought he was cute.

It didn’t help that Ryan was adorable, flustered.

“Look, I’ll pay you if-”

“I’m not a prostitute!”

Ryan ran a hand across his face. “Can we start over, please?”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. “Fine.”

“Hi. I’m Ryan Haywood.” he stuck his hand out.

Jeremy reluctantly shook it, trying to both memorize the feeling of Ryan’s calloused hands and trying to not think about that. “Jeremy Dooley.”

“I’m bi and I heard you were gay. And I think you’re cute. And I’m hoping you don’t think I’m a disgusting human being? Because I was wondering if you would blow me- and then I could do something for you? I’ve never done anything with another guy but I’ve been told I’m a quick learner and I’ve read some things on how to.”

Jeremy sighed. A small part of him really wanted to say no to get Ryan back for scaring the shit out of him and assuming that just because he was gay he’d be willing to have sex with a guy he barely knew. But a bigger part of him was fist pumping at the opportunity to get with his crush, even if it was just a one time thing. 

Even though Ryan’s explanation was, quite frankly, terrible. 

Jeremy fought himself to _not_ finding it endearing. “Fine.”

“Really?”

“But I want you to tell your friends to not hurt me.”

Ryan looked a little hurt. “I would never let them hurt you. You don’t have to agree just for that.”

Jeremy shook his head. “That’s what I want. I want your guarantee that none of your friends will try to beat me up.”

“Fine. Ok.”

“Ok.”

There was an awkward silence.

Ryan fidgeted. “So…”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Oh my god. Come _here_.”

Ryan was startled as Jeremy grabbed his hand and tugged him closer.

He trailed a hand down Ryan’s chest in what he hoped was a sensual way before lifting up the hem of his shirt and reaching for his belt buckle. He deftly undid the belt and the jeans underneath them, tugging the jeans down until they were around Ryan’s knees. He filed away the fact that Ryan wore boxer briefs.

He dropped to his knees, ignoring the hard tile of the locker room floor under his jeans.

Up close he could smell the sweat and skin. He swallowed, bracing himself; he had his one chance to do filthy things to his crush. Go hard or go home.

Ryan was already a little hard in his underwear as he watched Jeremy lick his lips and eye his bulge. He always had been a little bit of an exhibitionist.

Jeremy mouthed along Ryan’s dick, breathing hot air on it. He was trying to tease, but had no idea if he was successful or not. He glanced up at Ryan’s face who stared back at him with rapt attention.  
Jeremy blushed a little under Ryan’s gaze. He pulled Ryan’s underwear down so he could press against his dick unhindered.

He took Ryan in his hands, pumping him slowly as he got harder. He placed a kiss on the side of it, then flicked his tongue over the tip.

It wasn’t a bad taste, skin, he decided.

Ryan moaned his name breathlessly and he found himself getting a little hard in his own pants.

He studiously ignored it, sucking on Ryan’s head. He pulled off for a second, licked his lips, then stretched them over his teeth. He slowly took Ryan into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth.

As he got into a rhythm, Ryan braced himself against the lockers behind Jeremy.

He peeked up at Ryan again.

He looked a little wrecked, but his eyes were intent on Jeremy, which made him blush again. 

In his distraction his upper lip slipped back off his teeth and he accidentally scraped them against Ryan’s dick.

“Ow!”

Jeremy winced in sympathy. He pulled off to mutter a quick “sorry” but was quick to get back to work. He hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked, getting a little more enthusiastic after seeing how it was affecting Ryan.

Ryan moaned in appreciation, his hips stuttering in aborted thrusts. One of his hands fell to Jeremy’s head then came back up as if burned.

Jeremy pulled off again and looked up. “You- Do you wanna fuck my mouth?” he asked quickly, feeling very awkward.

Ryan blinked as he processed the question, then nodded rapidly, also blushing.

“You can uh... pull on my hair. If you want!” Jeremy told him before taking him back into his mouth.

Ryan’s hand dropped down again to rest on his head but he seemed reluctant to grab on, so Jeremy brought a hand up and wrapped it around Ryan’s, forcing it to close over the curly green part of his hair.

He wrapped his hands over Ryan’s hips and gave a little push towards himself, encouraging Ryan forward.

Ryan thrust shallowly into Jeremy’s mouth, slowly gaining confidence that he was ok with it.

Jeremy pulled at Ryan’s hips some more.

Ryan didn’t last much longer after that. He came with a moan of Jeremy’s name again, only surprising him slightly.

Jeremy pulled off and let go of Ryan’s hips.

Ryan looked a little like his soul had exited through his dick along with his cum. “I’m sorry- I should have warned you.”

Jeremy shrugged as he grabbed a tissue from the side pocket of his backpack and spit out the cum in his mouth. He licked his sore lips, Ryan watching the movement of his tongue intently. “Are you alright?”

Ryan nodded and let go of Jeremy’s hair, awkwardly patting it down.

Jeremy scooted out from under Ryan and heaved himself back up to standing, heading for the trash can at the other end of the wall of lockers.

When he came back, Ryan was tucking himself back into his underwear.

There was another awkward silence.

“Uhm. Thank you!” Ryan said sheepishly, as he pulled up his pants.

“You’re welcome.” Jeremy responded, automatically.

They both fought the urge to facepalm.

Ryan finished buttoning his pants and buckling his belt. He fidgeted. “Um. Are you sure you don’t want me to-” he gestured vaguely at Jeremy’s lower half.

Jeremy blushed, he had hoped it wouldn’t be too noticeable that he was turned on. 

The thought of Ryan getting him off was almost overwhelmingly hot. 

He desperately wanted to say yes, but he knew he wouldn’t last very long if Ryan touched him and that was a level of embarrassed he didn’t want to see today. 

He shook his head silently.

Ryan nodded. “Ok. I’m just gonna.” He motioned a thumb over his shoulder and hightailed it out of the locker room.

Jeremy watched him go, glad Ryan didn’t look back and catch him staring at his ass. He picked up his backpack and went to the bathroom side of the locker room, locking himself in a stall. 

He dropped his bag beside him and fumbled with his jeans, images of Ryan’s face flashing before his eyes.

Once he got them down he quickly began to jack off, licking his lips again.

He could still taste Ryan’s skin and cum. He felt like the worst of perverts, but that wasn’t going to stop him. He closed his eyes, imagining it was Ryan’s hand on him. His grip on himself tightened. He thought about how Ryan had looked when he was sucking on him. He remembered the way Ryan had sounded when he had moaned his name. He came into the toilet and his hand, groaning Ryan’s name.

He wiped off his hand with some toilet paper and flushed the toilet. He leaned against the stall door, breathing heavy, his thoughts still inundated with Ryan, wishing he had had the guts to ask him out, or a repeat sexual encounter, or something, anything, when he had had the chance.

He was never going to be able to look at Ryan Haywood again, he just knew it.

-

Jeremy was in Spanish class, doodling on the corner of his paper and tuning in and out to what the teacher was saying. He was ready to go home and the only thing that stood in his way of escaping was another five minutes of boredom.

Ryan was a few seats behind him and to the left.

They had locked eyes when Jeremy had entered the classroom earlier, both blushing and looking away almost immediately.

He hoped the crawling sensation of eyes on his back was just his imagination, and Ryan wasn’t really trying to bore holes into him with his eyes.

It was still distracting.

“- and you will be expected to present this project on Friday.”

Jeremy blinked, having not caught the beginning of the sentence.

“Your partners are…”

He listened intently, hoping that whoever his partner was had been paying attention.

“Jeremy and Ryan…”

Jeremy stiffened.

Of course he’d be paired with Ryan. Fate was a cruel mistress.

On the bright side, he could almost guarantee that Ryan had been paying attention; he was a very good student.

The bell rang, dismissing the school day.

Jeremy closed his notebook, grabbed his backpack, and got out of his chair, making to leave.

Somehow, Ryan managed to materialize in front of him before he had gotten more than a foot away from his desk, and he bumped into his very nice broad chest.

Jeremy swallowed and backed up. “Sorry, didn’t see you there.” he avoided looking Ryan in the eyes.

“No problem. Uh. So... I was wondering if you wanted to come over today to work on the project? I can drive you home after.” he asked, as awkward as Jeremy felt.

Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat at the thought of spending possibly hours with Ryan working together, especially so soon after what had happened in the locker room. “Uh.” he cleared his throat. “Sure. I’ll text my mom to let her know.”

Ryan grinned at him. “Cool. 

-

The car ride was pretty short; Ryan didn’t live too far from the school. During it, Jeremy was able to suss out what the actual project assignment was without Ryan realizing he hadn’t listened to the teacher.

It wasn’t as bad as Jeremy had thought it would be. They were just presenting on the vocabulary words as if they were having a conversation. 

When they were getting out of the car, Ryan ran around to the passenger side to open the door for Jeremy.

Jeremy eyed him suspiciously. “Just because I’m gay doesn’t make me a girl.” he remarked, but smiled to let him know he was just joking.

Ryan got flustered anyways. “I was just trying to be a gentleman.” he muttered.

When they got inside, Ryan made him take off his shoes. 

Jeremy got distracted trying to take in as much of the living space as he could, partially to just know the type of house Ryan lived in and partially to have accurate fantasies of being in it in the future.

Ryan grabbed his arm when he realized Jeremy wasn’t paying attention to him anymore and tugged him along. “My room is upstairs.”

Ryan’s room was remarkably normal. There were soccer trophies lining the shelves and video games stacked on top of an xbox. A laptop sat on his desk and his bed was a double.

Ryan sat down on said bed and patted the space next to him.

Jeremy was a little giddy to be invited to sit on Ryan’s bed, though he knew it probably meant nothing to Ryan. He reminded himself that he had had Ryan’s dick in his mouth, too, and that this was not so much of a personal thing as that, but the tryst that morning was still too surreal for him.

He made to get his textbook out of his bag but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“I already know all the words for this chapter do you want me to teach you them?”

“Um. Ok?”

A sly grin spread across Ryan’s face.

“I can teach you, but I’ll have to charge.” he said, trying not to laugh.

Jeremy snorted. “Really, now? And what do you want from me, exactly? Should I blow you again?”

Ryan shook his head. “I was thinking we could do something that’ll be a little more fun for both of us.”

Jeremy’s eyebrows shot up. “You want to have _sex_?”

“I mean I was thinking we could jerk each other off but if you want to have sex we can.”

“And what do I get out of this?” Jeremy asked, wanting to jump at the chance but not wanting to seem desperate.

“What do you want?”

Jeremy looked away. He knew what he wanted, but actually saying it aloud was hard.

“Jeremy?”

“A date.” he said quickly, flinching away from Ryan.

“A date? No.”

His heart sank in his chest. Of course Ryan wouldn’t want to go out with him. Of course he just wanted to have sex and-

“I don’t want to get a boyfriend as a tradeoff for sex.” He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “I was actually going to ask you out later when I dropped you off at your house.

Jeremy looked up, gaping. “Really?”

“Yeah!” Ryan said, beaming at him. “You’re really cute and I want to get to know you better.”

Jeremy blushed again. It seemed like he was doing that a lot, today.

Ryan adopted a serious look. “Jeremy, do you wanna go out with me?”

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, I- I’ve had a crush on you for a while, now.”

“Fuck. If I had known that I would’ve asked you a lot sooner! I’ve been trying to get the nerve to talk to you for weeks!”

“You mean you were trying to get up the nerve to ask for a blow job for weeks.” Jeremy corrected.

Ryan looked away, blushing. “About that. I panicked. And I’ve read that gay guys are more open to having sex? Which is a shitty reason. But then I had said it and you got mad and I had to stick to it and I really just wanted to talk to you.”

Jeremy stared at him in disbelief. “Seriously?”

“Yeah…”

Jeremy burst out laughing.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Ryan said, indignantly.

“Oh my god you’re a train wreck.”

Ryan pouted. “Only a little.”

“Only a _lot_.”

Ryan tackled him to the bed, tickling up his sides.

Jeremy laughed harder, squirming in Ryan’s grasp. “That’s not _fair_!” he gasped between his laughter.

“Life isn’t fair.”

“ _Ryan_!” Jeremy managed to nab one of Ryan’s hands and rolled them over.

Ryan stopped tickling him as they both realized how close they were to each other’s faces. “Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask.” Jeremy told him, unsure if his heart was pounding so hard because of the tickling or because of Ryan. “We’re dating now.” he said, smugly.

Ryan leaned up and pressed their lips together.

Tongues got involved and Ryan ended up rolling them back over, sliding his hands over Jeremy’s back.

“I could get used to this.” Ryan told Jeremy, when they broke away from each other.

“You only want me for my body.” Jeremy teased.

“That isn’t true!” Ryan protested. “But speaking of wanting your body…”

“Oh my god. Do you only think of sex?”

“I can’t help it! I’m a teenage boy, so sue me. It’s not like you’re any different. I can feel your dick you know. I’ll jack you off if you want.”

Jeremy buried his head in Ryan’s shoulder. “How can you say that so casually?”

Ryan shrugged. “My friends say worse things all the time. Just wait til you meet them.”

“You want me to meet your friends?”

“Of course I do. You’re awesome!”

“You don’t even know me! We haven’t even gone on our first date yet!”

“Jeremy.” Ryan nudged his shoulder so Jeremy would look at him. “I know you’re awesome. Because I’m magic.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah. But who has a crush on my ridiculous self? _You_.” he stuck his tongue out at him.

“Put that tongue back in your mouth or I’ll bite it off.”

“Kinky.” Ryan wiggled his eyebrows and thrust his hips against Jeremy’s.

“Have, uh, have you had sex before?”

“Not with a guy. But like I said, I’ve read up on it and it’s not all that different. Do you want to?”

Jeremy nodded. “I haven’t before, though, so you’ll have to walk me through it.”

“I can do that.”

Ryan leaned down to kiss him again and the thrill ran up Jeremy’s spine like electricity. He got up off the bed and yanked his shirt over his head. 

Jeremy watched as he divested himself of clothing and rummaged, naked, in his bedside drawer.

He turned back to the bed and raised an eyebrow. “You know you’re supposed to have at least some clothes off for this, right?” He looked thoughtful. “Or do you want me to help you?” 

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” He sat up and began stripping, aware Ryan was watching appreciatively. He was proud of his body, but having someone staring at him so intently while he was naked was a new experience.

It helped that Ryan was also naked.

When he had removed all of his clothes, Ryan repositioned him on the bed so he was laying properly on the pillows.

“Can I touch you?” Ryan asked, kneeling on the bed between Jeremy’s spread legs.

“Isn’t that the point?”

“I’m just trying to be _polite_. Plus it’s important to ask for consent.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Yes. You can touch me.”

Ryan reached for Jeremy’s dick and languidly stroked it. “So basically I’m going to stick my fingers in you to stretch you so we can bang without hurting you.”

“That has got to be the least sexy description of anal sex I’ve ever heard. I’ve seen porn, I do have a vague idea of how this goes.”

Ryan frowned. “Porn is a bad way to learn sex. It’s not realistic.”

“Ok, sure, but why do I have to be the one getting fucked?”

Ryan looked startled. “Oh. I shouldn’t have assumed! I’m sorry. Do you want to-”

“Ryan, I was kidding. It’s fine.”

“Oh.” He bit at his lip. “Are you sure you want to-”

“My ass is ready and waiting. Literally. Get to it.”

“Ok, ok, Mr. Impatient.” He struggled to open the bottle of lube.

Jeremy sighed and held out a hand for it. He easily got the snap top open and handed it back.

“Thanks.” Ryan mumbled as he poured some on his fingers.

Jeremy tensed up as Ryan lifted one of his legs up and rested it on his shoulder.

He ran a slick finger over his asshole, keeping an eye on Jeremy’s face, searching for any negative reactions. He circled the hole, pressing against it gently but not entering.

Jeremy’s breathing was a little labored as Ryan stopped teasing and slipped a finger inside of him slightly. 

The invasion was weird. 

Very weird. 

Too weird.

Panic settled over him as Ryan pushed in a little more.

Jeremy didn’t realize he had started trembling.

Ryan stopped and rubbed his stomach with his free hand. “Hey, you ok?”

Jeremy nodded automatically, then shook his head. “I just- I’ve never-”

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, kindly.

“No! No I want to do this! I’ll get used to it, I swear.”

Ryan frowned and pulled the finger out of Jeremy. He ran a hand over Jeremy’s thigh and squeezed it comfortingly. “Hey.”

“No, don’t stop.” He complained. “I promise I’ll get used to it!” he started struggling to sit up.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Ryan asked, pushing him back down.

Jeremy pouted at him.

“I believe you, I do. But I don’t think you believe yourself. How about we take a minute and then try again?”

“Ok.”

Ryan smiled at him, humming an aimless tune and and massaging small patterns into Jeremy’s thigh.

Eventually Jeremy had calmed down. 

“I want to try again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Ryan poured more lube onto his fingers, probably overkill at this point but he wasn’t going to risk it, and slowly pushed inside again.

Jeremy held his breath as he was breached. 

The feeling of panic came back again but he willed it away.

“Breathe.” Ryan told him, poking his leg.

Jeremy nodded and did as he was told, and slowly the feeling ebbed away.

In its wake it left vague intrusion which was weird, but not terrible.

“I think I’m ok.” Jeremy told Ryan, keenly aware that Ryan was _inside_ him.

Ryan began to push his finger in and out of him.

It wasn’t unpleasant, Jeremy decided, just foreign.

“Now if the internet is correct, I should be able to find your prostate and it’ll feel really good.”

“Please don’t talk like that when you have a finger up my ass. It’s really unhelpful.”

Ryan shrugged, crooking his finger inside him.

A jolt went up Jeremy’s spine and he moaned.

Ryan grinned, knowingly, but thankfully didn’t say anything Jeremy would deem unsexy. “Can I add another? I don’t think I can stretch you with just one.”

Jeremy nodded reluctantly, worried the panic would come back.

There was an uncomfortable burn as Ryan pushed in another finger.

The panic didn’t come, though. 

“Look, they’re all snuggly inside of you.” Ryan told him, chuckling a little.

Jeremy wanted to roll his eyes but Ryan wiggling his fingers in him distracted him, making him tense up.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. It just feels _weird_ ”

Ryan pushed in deeper, searching. “I can make it feel good again, hang on.”

Jeremy gasped as he struck his prostate again. 

Ryan tried to aim for the same spot every time he pushed inside, to various success

Jeremy, for his part, was getting very worked up, heat spreading across his body. “Ry- stop, I’m gonna-” Jeremy got out, whimpering.

Ryan’s smile became a little sly. “What’s that. Jeremy? You gonna come just from my fingers?”

Jeremy nodded rapidly, trying to tamp down on the feeling pooling in his stomach, his fingers gripping the sheets of Ryan’s bed tightly.

Ryan pointedly pushed his fingers in deeper. “Excellent. Come for me Jeremy.”

Jeremy gasped Ryan’s name as he came onto his stomach and chest, Ryan still pushing his fingers in and out through his orgasm, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Ryan sat up a little and withdrew his fingers out of Jeremy, grabbing his own dick and pumping it furiously. His eyes were transfixed on Jeremy’s face as he got himself off.

Jeremy blinked as he realized what Ryan was doing. “Don’t you still wanna-?”

“Nah, this is fine. Maybe next time?”

Jeremy swallowed down the happiness blooming in his chest at the thought of a next time; it still hadn’t sunk in that they were dating. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Or maybe next time you can do me.” Ryan winked at him.

Jeremy sat up a little and reached for Ryan, but before he could try to assist, Ryan groaned and came on Jeremy’s stomach.

Ryan made a face, panting, at all of the cum on Jeremy. “Hang on,I’ll get a towel.” It took a minute but he eventually crawled off the bed and exited the room. 

Jeremy slumped back down on the bed, trying to process.

He came back with a wet towel and wiped off Jeremy. He tossed it in the laundry basket in the closet then came back to the bed and cuddled up to Jeremy. “Are you feeling ok?” he asked, kissing his cheek.

Jeremy nodded. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to-”

Ryan shrugged. “We have plenty of time. We’re dating, remember?”

Jeremy’s smile was blinding.

Ryan kissed along his neck, stopping to suck purple bruises every once in a while.

“You know everyone is going to see those.” Jeremy said, conversationally.

“Good.” Ryan told him.

-

They eventually did get around to doing their project and Ryan dropped him off at his house, as promised.

Ryan even let him kiss him on his doorstep.

He had to tiptoe to kiss him, but Ryan seemed to realize that and leaned down a little, too.

All in all, it was not a bad Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream and they actually banged in the dream but the characters fought me every step of the way so now we have this.


End file.
